cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Brotherhood of Nod
The Brotherhood Of Nod was Founded on 1/21/2009 by XxSnipezxX, And AllenKalashnikov, XxSnipezxX was the last leader of Nod, known as Kane. AllenKalashnikov was Kane's right hand man. The Brotherhood Of Nod was founded on the principals of Truth, Peace, Power Honesty, and Liberation. You can find their charter here. The Brotherhood of Nod was a Blue alliance and was working to better the blue sphere. Nod was an alliance that would defend its allies to the end, no matter what the odds. Nod Forums Government Of Nod Kane (The Messiah): XxSnipezxX Kane's Right Hand: The Joker Kane's Inner Circle Minister of Economics: Open Minister of Internal Affairs :Open Minister of Foreign Affairs: rrraul Minister Of War: usmarines91 Minister of Recruitment: Open Military Leaders The Marked of Kane: Arthas The Lich King Black Hand: Open Charter Preamble We the undersigned nations of The Brotherhood Of Nod agree to the following values when running, commanding, and being a member of Nod: Courage, Strength, Honesty, Integrity, Valor, Responsibility, Respect, Justice, and Freedom. Nod is a Blue Alliance based on furthering the above values. Contents: I.Admission and Membership II.Government III.Spying IV.Justice V.War and Nuclear Weapons VI.Disbandment VII.Amendments Article I. Admission and Membership In order to become a full member of Nod you must register on Nod official forums and truthfully fill out a valid application form. This will then be reviewed by Kane And Kane's Right Hand or Kane 's Inner Circle. After been accepted members will go through a one week waiting period. They will be under the protection of Nod, during this time period the member will switch his Alliance Affiliation to Nod Cadet. While the member is under the Nod Cadet AA they will use this time to learn how to actively participate and contribute in Nod after having registered, filled out an application, and switched their AA to Nod Cadet an Nod Educator will contact the Cadet and initiate the training course. After and ONLY after completing the training course will recruitment aid be sent. After completing this course the member will become a Brother with full access to other possibilities in Nod. Article II. Government Nod’s Government consists of the following hierarchy: 1.Kane And Kane's Right Hand 2.Kane 's Inner Circle 4.Specializations 5.Brothers 6.Cadets 1. Kane And Kane's Right Hand Kane And Kane's Right Hand Abbreviated have the major command over all of Nod. They can declare war, amend the constitution, sign all treaty types, appoint Kane 's Inner Circle Positions, and anything else in Nod. There are Kane And Kane's Right Hand each with equal power in the alliance. No one, Kane And Kane's Right Hand has more power then the other. In the event of a Kane or Kane's Right Hand’s absence each Kane And Kane's Right Hand will retain their one vote in decisions for the alliance. 2. Kane 's Inner Circle Kane 's Inner Circle. Has a total of 5 positions: Kane 's Inner Circle Of Internal Affairs Kane 's Inner Circle Of Foreign Affairs Kane 's Inner Circle Of War Kane 's Inner Circle Of The Treasury Kane 's Inner Circle Of Recruiting Kane 's Inner Circle of Internal Affairs The Kane 's Inner Circle of Internal affairs has 1 member and deals with all internal affairs in Nod such as: •Maintains the Academy •Assigns jobs for Educators •Keeps a Running list of Nations Rulers in Nod •Reports Rouges to the Kane 's Inner Circle Of War Kane 's Inner Circle Of Foreign Affairs The Kane 's Inner Circle Of Foreign Affairs job is to maintain a diplomatic presence in all alliances Nod has diplomatic ties with. They control all things relating to Foreign affairs Main Jobs: •Sign TOA, NAP, And PIATs without Kane's Approval •Maintain Diplomatic Presence in Foreign Embassies •Deal With All Foreign Affairs •First line of defense in preventing War •Appoint Ambassadors Kane 's Inner Circle of War The Kane 's Inner Circle Of War’s job is to maintain Nod’s war programs, keep track of all wars and maintain military readiness. Main Jobs: •Keep track of Wars in Nod •Maintain Military Readiness •Organize military squads and nations •Train Educators on War Tactics Kane 's Inner Circle Of The Treasury The Kane 's Inner Circle Of The Treasury is in charge of all things relating to Economics in Nod, they are in charge of making sure Nod is always economically growing, and does not enter a recession. Main Jobs: •Set up Member growth programs •Assign recruitment aid and set how much is given •Assign nations to send out War recovery aid (if necessary) Kane 's Inner Circle Of Recruiting The Kane 's Inner Circle of Recruiting’s job is to keep a constant flow of new members coming into Nod. And then get them on the right path to member enlightenment. •Write new recruitment letters •Assign jobs as Recruiters in Nod •Recruitment Aid Management 4. Specializations Specializations in Nod are your: Bankers, Recruiters, Squad leaders (Black Hand), The Marked, Educators, and Ambassadors. These positions are appointed by there respected Kane 's Inner Circle leader. There can be 5 of each specialization unless granted approval from SUP COMM. Each specialization will be trained by their respected Kane 's Inner Circle leader, unless educators have been trained, then it’s their job. 5. Brothers Brothers are regular members in Nod and are pretty much along for the protection and growth, they can have input on the future of Nod by using telling their leaders what they want done. But other than that they can not pass legislature. They are Nod's pride and joy, members that support and want to see Nod thrive. We the people agree to place our Brothers before personal interests. 6. Cadets Cadets are Nod Trainees. They have No Government power whatsoever, but are under the protection of Nod, cadets must report to their assigned educator until they complete the training course. Article III. Spying Nod does not Condone Spying in Any way shape or form, any nation caught using their nation in Nod to spy on Nod or Nod allies will be sentenced to Z.I., possibly Perma-Z.I. This goes for Nod also Nod does not believe in spying to get information on an enemy alliance. instead Nod will expose them using justified ways. Article IV. Justice Nod doesn't like rogue nations or nations breaking Nod values. Nod takes pride in its judicial system. Nod’s Judicial system is broken into two systems. Felonies, and Misdemeanors. Felonies will be dealt with by Kane And Kane's Right Hand, and misdemeanors will be dealt with by Kane 's Inner Circle. Misdemeanors: Unapproved Attacks, Flaming, Trolling Felonies: Treason, Aid Embezzlement, Espionage, Identity Theft, Terroristic Threats Max Penalty for Misdemeanors: $1,000,000 Fine Max Penalty for Felonies: $15,000,000 fine Or Perma-Z.I. Article V. War And Nuclear Weapons Nod embraces peace between its members and the other nations in the world. It is strictly forbidden to launch unprovoked attacks against nations in alliances. Nod wishes to remain at peace with all other alliances. Development of nuclear weapons is welcomed by the alliance, as they hold high defensive value. If a member of the alliance becomes a victim of an attack, all alliance members should pledge their full military and economic means in defense of the attacked nation. It is against Nod law to aid enemies in times of war; if you do you will be expelled from the alliance. If involved in a War: Nod vs. other alliance, Nod will first attempt to reach a peaceful resolution but if that fails we will go to war only if: 1) Another alliance has harmed Nod in any way. 2) Another alliance has declared war on Nod Rogue vs. Nod If an allied rogue attacks Nod: 1)We will contact the rogue's alliance and ask for reps. 2)If reps are paid, Nod will not take military action. 3)If rogue refuses to pay the reps, we will attack the rogue with the approval of his/hers alliance. 4) Nod will contact the rogue nation and attempt to reach a peaceful resolution and the rogue will be required to pay reps to Nod. If peaceful methods fail we will attack. Article VI. Disbandment To officially disband the alliance, Kane, Kane's Right Hand, and Kane's Inenr Circle must have a majority of 75% or more in agreement and must give the members a 72hr warning. Once the decision to disband has been granted, Kane will post this on the OWF on CN to the public. Once the disbandment has happened, all members have 14days to leave their affiliation behind them and seek a new alliance or another alliance has the right to attack all nations in possession of the Affiliation after 14 days. Article VII. Amendments Co-Acclamation Nod Morals: Nod is here to provide members with a place to enjoy and further their knowledge and experience all they can in Cyber nations. We take acts of aggression or threats seriously and will not tolerate trolling or harassing of our membership. Nod fights for the ongoing co-operation, friendship and unity in the Alliance and ensures that all members enjoy their stay and have fun. Respect is earned not given. Do not disrespect anyone within Nod, we are a sanctuary for every one of all races, colors, religions and experience, no insulting or flaming is tolerated. Nod will support her allies till the bitter end, she will mobilize everything in her arsenal to ensure that her allies are safe and given the full respect they deserve. Loyalty is earned not dished out easily. Nod will fight for her allies! Nod is a sanctuary to everyone who seeks her protection and honors her morals and the Messiah's Word. Nod exists to better all her members and to provide a sanctuary where her members can be safe. Nod will defend her members and ensure that everyone is equal within her sanctuary and given the full protection and experience she has to offer. All Brothers will defend her left, right and center United till the end. We are a 'Brotherhood', we fight and survive for each other, if one of us falls, the rest shall pick her/him up and drive forward, we are United, feel our power, join our cause; fight for Honesty, unity and integrity! Signed And Upheld By: XxSnipezxX, Kane Of Nod AllenKalashnikov, Kane's Right Hand Treaties "The North Atlantic Brotherhood" Article I: Non-Aggression Neither Brotherhood of Nod nor NATO will premeditate, declare or prosecute war against the other signatory or an alliance that that signatory is obligated to defend. Neither Brotherhood of Nod nor NATO will spy upon each other nor will either signatory encourage outside alliances to declare or pursue a war against the other signatory. Article II: Communication and Intelligence Should either Brotherhood of Nod or NATO come upon or gather intelligence that has a bearing on the affairs or security of the other signatory, that information must be made available to that other signatory within forty-eight hours. Article III: Optional Defense Neither signatory alliance is legally bound to grant requests of military action or financial aid from the another signatory alliance. However, should such a request be made through official channels by one alliance, the other alliance has the option of participating. If no request is made by signatory which is in need of military intervention or financial aid, the other signatory still has the option of participating, although nothing is required legally. In either case, in the event that assistance is granted, it should come as no surprise to the world community. Article IV: Cancellation Should either signatory feel that any of the previous articles have been breached by the other signatory, the treaty may be canceled. Forty-eight hours notice must be provided by the alliance canceling the terms, indicating the reasoning behind the cancellation. Signed for NATO, Anu Drake, High Councilor Potentia Lenny N Karl, High Councilor Augmentum Wentworth the Brave, High Councilor Externus Signed for Nod, XxSnipezxX, Kane Of Nod Kane's Inner Circle: AllenKalasnikov, Supreme Commander of Nod Military Logistics Jasonaldean, Sec. of State NPO Protection treaty Article I. Non-aggression Both parties agree not to commit hostile acts towards one another. They shall furthermore not support indirect hostile acts towards one another, which includes aiding and politically supporting parties in war with the other party. Article II. Preferential Tech Deals Both parties agree that the Brotherhood of Nod shall prioritize tech dealing to the New Pacific Order. It shall sell tech to the New Pacific Order at a rate of 3 million francos for 100 tech. This tech trade shall be managed by a representative of the New Pacific Order. Article III. Intelligence and Consultation Neither party shall engage in espionage against one another, furthermore, should either party have information pertinent to the security of the other alliance they shall provide said intelligence to the other party immediately. The Brotherhood of Nod shall consult with and seek approval for all major foreign relations decisions with the Emperor of the New Pacific Order or his authorized representative. Major fore Article IV. Protection The New Pacific Order shall defend the Brotherhood of Nod so long as it executes all other parts of this treaty. The Brotherhood of Nod is encouraged to help the New Pacific Order in any conflict it requests. Article V. Amendment and With-drawl The New Pacific Order or the Brotherhood of Nod shall reserve the right to amend this treaty by mutual consent. Either party may leave this treaty with 7 days notice. It is expected that if this treaty is cancelled the outstanding orders under Article II be fulfilled. Signed, The Brotherhood of Nod. XxSnipezxX, Kane Of Nod AllenKalasnikov, Kane's Right Hand The Socialistic Brotherhood Pact Article 1- Sovereignty Both NOD and SPA recognize that each other are sovereign alliances with sovereign governments. Any infringement upon this will make this treaty immediately void. Article 2- Peace Neither NOD or SPA shall take any aggressive action against one another directly or indirectly. Aggressive action is identified as DoW, spy action (in-game and off-game), and any other action that would hurt either SPA or NOD. Any break of this article will result in immediate cancellation of treaty. Article 3- Intelligence If either alliance has, or gets, information regarding the other alliance, they must immediately hand over that intelligence to the other alliance. Article 4- Aid Both NOD and SPA are encouraged, but not required, to send aid to one-another when aid is requested. Article 5- Cancellation if either signatory wishes to cancel this agreement they must give the signatory 48 hour notice. For SPA: Party Chairman: Bobithy Assistant Party Chairman: Suicmez Minister of the Interior: bkberry352 Minister of Foreign Affairs: jason Minister of Economy: open Grand Marshal of the Army: Czar Vladimir For Nod: XxSnipezxX, Kane Of Nod Allen Kalashkonov, Kane's Right Hand rrraul, Minister Of Foreign Affairs The Stalker's Accords Article 1- Sovereignty Both NOD and UPA recognize that each other are sovereign alliances with sovereign governments. Any infringement upon this will make this treaty immediately void. Article 2- Peace Neither NOD or UPA shall take any aggressive action against one another directly or indirectly. Aggressive action is identified as DoW, spy action (in-game and off-game), and any other action that would hurt either UPA or NOD. Any break of this article will result in immediate cancellation of treaty. Article 3- Intelligence If either alliance has, or gets, information regarding the other alliance, they must immediately hand over that intelligence to the other alliance. Article 4- Aid Both NOD and UPA are encouraged, but not required, to send aid to one-another when aid is requested. Article 5- Cancellation if either signatory wishes to cancel this agreement they must give the signatory 48 hour notice. For UPA: President - sexysauce Vice President - morrisons Prime Minister - biain For Nod: XxSnipezxX, Kane AllenKalashnikov, Kanes Right Hand rrraul, Minister of Foreign Affairs usmarines91, Minister of War